


|| •xiaohen•

by Suyo_markhyucknomin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dejun is a barista, Fluff, Hendery's birthday fic, M/M, just random fic, student Hendery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suyo_markhyucknomin/pseuds/Suyo_markhyucknomin
Summary: Hendery move to States to continue his study. On his birthday he met a beautiful guy working as the barista in his favourite cafeConsider Dejun presence on his birthday as Hendery's present from angels
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Kudos: 21





	|| •xiaohen•

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget kudos and comment guys <3 ^3^

Another year of spending his birthday alone in foreign county for Hendery is quite usual. He moved to United States two years ago for his study. Since then he spend his birthday alone without his family or friends. This is his third year in States by the way. It is not he doesn't have any friends from here, but all he needs is celebrating it in ordinary way not by partying all night. Sure, Hendery is a friendly and fun guy but sometimes he wanted simple things happen for him. 

Just like on his first and second birthday in States, he go to his favourite cafe that was next to his university and order special drink and snacks for himself. While waiting for his orders, he check his phone and received so many wishes from his family and friends in China. A small smile form on his face. The emptiness in his heart fill a bit seeing how they still care for him. He then replied all the messages with gratitude. 

A few seconds later, a plate of cheese and chocolate cake piece was place in front him together with a hot chocolate cream drink. 

"Enjoy your drinks sir" a soft voice from beside Hendery make him turn to see a beautiful guy smiling at him with his breathtaking smile. Hendery could feel how the time has stop and hear how fast his heartbeat was. The guy with name tag 'Dejun' smile at him. 

"How can someone looks so breathtaking lik-" Hendery quickly close his mouth with both of his hands. He just said it loud how beautiful the Dejun guy is. Dejun laugh at Hendery. Hearing the laugh, Hendery can feel his heart stop beating for a moment. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't me-"

"It's okay.. Don't worry" with that Dejun left Hendery speechless as he just staring the figure walk away to the counter. Slowly he remove his hands from his mouth. 

"Wow.." 

Since the embarrassing moment, Hendery found himself always visiting the cafe and stare longingly at Dejun. It is not that he doesn't have time to come before, it is just now he have a reason why he need to visit every day. Dejun realised how intense Hendery stare at him but he never feel uncomfortable by it. He love it. 

Three weeks later, Hendery stood outside the cafe with hopes his offer won't be rejected. He takes a deep breath before stepping inside the not-so-full-of-people cafe. He walk straight to a short line. There were two people in front him. He took this chance for preparing himself for any consequences. Without he realise, he now at the front counter with Dejun smiling at him. But Hendery seem spacing out. He keeps fidgeting with his fingers and looking down. 

Dejun can see the guy in front him was nervous but he did not know why. He taps the wooden counter in front Hendery startling the poor guy. Dejun almost laugh at how funny Hendery's face is. 

"Can i take your order please?" Dejun asked with a soft voice. Hendery looked everywhere but Dejun earning a worried look from the pretty guy. 

"Erm.. One ice Americano and.. And.." 

Dejun's eyebrow raise as he waiting for the boy finish his words. Hendery take a deep breath and quickly mumble the words he have been wanting to said earlier. 

"Gooutadatewithme!" 

Dejun finally laughed at how cute Hendery. He take a piece of paper and a big cup for the drinks. 

"Okay, you can take a seat. I will send this drink for you later" with a flirty wink, Dejun turn his back to Hendery. Like a lifeless man, Hendery walk to an empty seat that is near to the counter. He keeps blinking his eyes for nth times already. 

A soft thump on the table in front him, make him back from his daydream. He glance his side and saw the beautiful smile of Dejun. With a stupid grin, Hendery thanks Dejun for the drink. He stare at the drink intensely. 

"Oh yeah, about the date.." 

Slowly Hendery turn his gaze to the smiling Dejun. Once again his heartbeat going crazy and this makes Hendery almost piss on his pants. Seeing how flustered Hendery is, he giggled before handing a piece of paper with number on it to Hendery. 

"Call me" again he left Hendery speechless. After a million minutes of processing, finally he cheered out loud while holding the paper onto his chest. Even though he earn weird glances from everyone in the cafe, Hendery couldn't care less about it and continue celebrating it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :') i'm so sorry if u found any mistake there. 
> 
> Happy birthday to our happy virus in WayV, Hendery <3!! 
> 
> I'm super excited for NCT 2020..


End file.
